Frozen Fire-Chapter 29
Frozen Fire-Chapter 29 Fighting a God, strong enough to rip a Protogenoi's immortal form into two. Not something that would be at the stop of my to-do-list. As my bad-luck would allow it, here I was, doing exactly that. Nevertheless I was able to hold my own. I glanced over to Nyx, she stood there, unable to help because of the laws she had to follow. The look in her eye was obvious that she was sorry that she was unable to help. I didn't have time to think about it that much because Darius swung his sword at me. Okay it wasn't his sword, it was a weapon that he picked up from the ground. God, his aura was disturbing, I was starting to hallucinate, keeping my sanity was starting to get really hard. He raised his sword over his head and brought it down. I summoned my own sword Hope, blocked his attack and kicked him in the chest sending him flying back. Thank you, heightened leg strength(leaper) ability. "You fool! How dare you touch me?! You ignorant fool!" Darius exclaimed. I lowered my sword. "Your jealous of me.." I said silently. "What did you say?!" Darius shouted. "Your jealous of me because Nyx chose me. Your jealous because I hold the title of Arrow of Nyx." Darius looked straight at me silently for a moment. I turned to face Nyx, she nodded as if to say "That's the right answer." Darius gave out an outburst of anger. He charged at me and struck continuously, giving me no time to counterattack. I did my best to either dodge or block his attacks. I met my end after I stepped back, tripped over a rock and fell. "Ha! Now you die!" Darius raised his sword and brought it down. I closed my eyes and braced myself. When I looked up, I was expecting Darius's sword right in my face, but Nyx stood infront of me. The sword had cut across her chest and she was bleeding Ichor. "Your foolish enough to take an injury for that stupid son of yours? I expected more from you mother." Darius said. Nyx winced from the pain. "I may be foolish." She raised her hand as if to display the wound. "Unfortunately, you have attacked me, whether you meant it or not. In fact, I believe it was a killing blow wasn't it?" Darius's eyes widened as he realised what he had just done. "You have attacked me, which means now I can attack you!" Darkness extended from her nails."And no matter how powerful you are, I don' t think you can handle us both. Isn't that right Christopher?" I stood up and stood by my mother's side. "That's right." Darius's sight shifted from me to Nyx as if weighing his chances. "You may have won, today. But next time Arrow of Nyx. Next time the outcome will be different!" He started to glow with a golden light, he was going to turn into his immortal form. "But sir! What about us?!" It was Havoc who said it. Then something came over the remaining Forsaken, forcing them to look as Darius turning into his immortal form. "Your finished." Darius said. "No!" I rushed forward to help them but Nyx grabbed me and forced me to look away. "No Christopher!" She said. When golden light surrounded us. When the light faded, the armour and weapons of the Forsaken, the only solid thing that was left of them, other than that all that was left was dust. "No.." I fell to my knees. I hugged my elbows, shivering, remembering the first them that I actually killed someone, the trauma. It was exactly how I felt now. For the first time, since being marked, I was griefing over the death of another, I forgot that feeling, it's been so long... I was tired of watching people die, I was tired of being helpless when people die infront of me, and I'm unable to protect them. I don't know want came over me, but I started to cry. Hugging my elbows, on my knees...I just cried... Nyx came forward and covered me with her embrace. "There there, it's all right." She said, sounding like how a mother should when she's comforting her child. Frozen Fire Main Page <-----Previous Chapter [[Frozen Fire-Chapter 30|Next Chapter--->]] Archie:Being normal is overrated 13:56, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page